


Just Keep Watching the Stars

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [33]
Category: New Mutants (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Outer Space, Pining, Unrequited Love, bring back karma's hot bird gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Xi'an and 'Berto reflect on the people they're pining for.
Relationships: Xi'an Coy Manh & Roberto da Costa, implied Karma/Warbird, implied one-sided samberto
Series: X-Men Shorties [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Just Keep Watching the Stars

"Hi, Shan." From the sound of him— and the way he's wobbling just a little— it looks like Bobby might've been indulging in the rest of that liquor he swiped from the Starjammers. 

"Hi, Roberto," she says, scooting aside so he can sprawl on the couch beside her. "What've you been up to?"

"Oh. You know." He sighs. "Hey, maybe you'd have more luck with that hot bird lady. You know?"

"Perhaps," she says. "But I already have a hot bird lady."

"You do?"

"Thought I did." She twists around so she can look out the window of the observation deck. "She's out there, somewhere."

"Oh, man," Bobby says, as if he's watching a particularly gripping soap opera. "That's sad as hell."

Xi'an looks at him evenly. "Maybe it would be even sadder if she were right in front of me," she says carefully. 

Bobby just turns to stare out at the stars with her. "Maybe."

She puts a hand on his elbow. "'Berto… it's alright, you know."

"It's not," he says, muffled into his hands. He's draped across the back of the couch now, staring out at the black void of space. "I mean. I don't know what you're talking about."

She loops an arm around him and rests her chin against his shoulder, holding him close. "Sam might be obtuse, but I'm not. And I know this must be hard for you. And I love you, silly boy."

He doesn't say anything, but at some point he snakes his hand upward to clutch hers tightly.


End file.
